You're The Only One
by EMOyuriRulez
Summary: My SasuHina story I wrote when I was 12 yrs old. I think it's kinda cute. High School based fic. Read and comment and as usual, flames are accepted. ENJOY
1. Author's Note

**A/N :** OK. My first attempt at a SasuHina Fan Fic.

I know this turned out as crap but….*sigh*

….Read it anyways? Please? For Me?

And flame if you want…I don't care…I'm expecting that…*sigh*

And if you wanna see it that way…there is sorta, a little, SasuSaku toward the end.

OK!! To Chapter 1!


	2. The new Girl In School

In the town of Konoha, there was a school called Shikon High.

You'd get you Goths, Preps, Rejects, Populars, Normies, and so on…

Popular students?

Here.

Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls in the school were all over him.

And guys?

'_Die Uchiha Sasuke!'_

There was the Uchiha's elder brother, Itachi.

Also there was Temari and her little brother Gaara.

Neji Hyuuga – Your top notch student.

Ten-Ten….Your other top notch student.

Normies anyone?

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka – two of the thousands of girls in love with Sasuke.

Chouji Akamichi, a.k.a. 'Food Lover'.

Naruto Uzumaki also referred to as 'loser' or 'idiot' by practically everyone in the school.

Shikamaru – one of the school's smartest but laziest.

Kiba Inuzuka, a.k.a. 'dog lover'.

Class Teacher of grade 10, division C, was Iruka Umino. He was a good man and a really kind teacher. Though, at times, when required, he was strict.

"Okay Class! Today we have a new student. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"H-hello, i-it's very nice to m-meet you all" Hinata stammered.

"Wow…she's pretty shy…" Sasuke thought to himself.

Suddenly, Kiba burst out saying, "Hello Miss Hinata!! My name is Kiba Inuzuka! It's nice to meet you too!"

Silence.

"My name is Sakura."

"And my name is Ino."

They all introduced themselves to her.

"Okay. Miss Hyuuga, you may take a seat near your brother, Neji Hyuuga.

"What? She's Neji's sister?" A few students started whispering amongst each other.

"It's not that much of a surprise. I mean, c'mon you guys" Neji said calmly, as he stood up so that Hinata could take a seat next to him.

She smiled as she walked and sat near him.

"Nice to see you hear sis" He whispered, with a smile.

"You too" she replied.

Sasuke just looked at her for a few seconds before returning to his original position.

Then they started on their History lesson.

A/N : And that's it for chapter 1 – The New Girl in School!

Now….My dear friends…It's time for you to press the review button…

Coming up Next – At Lunch Break


	3. At Lunch Break

At lunch break, Hinata was alone and had nobody to sit with. Sasuke saw her and walked up to her.

"Hey! Miss Hinata, right?" he asked.

"Yeah….but...you can skip the Miss" Hinata replied.

"Okay. By the way, I'm Sasuke."

"Okay."

"So…Hinata…wanna grab a seat and maybe, possibly hang out after school?" asked Sasuke, not sure.

"Sure! It's nice to have new friends!" Hinata replied with a smile that made Sasuke blush a bit.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Oh…nothing…" he replied.

Just then, Neji comes to Hinata and Sasuke.

"Oh…you…I see you're taking care of her for me" Neji said.

"Yeah…got a problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhh…I'm not sure what's going on here…but…umm…" Hinata said nevously.

"C'mon Hinata" Sasuke said, pulling her away.

I totally forgot to mention that there was a rivalry between Sasuke and Neji.

The two never really liked each other.

So Hinata and Sasuke are now sitting with each other and Neji has stomped off to the other direction where Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura and Naruto are sitting.

"Geez…what happened?" Sakura asked Neji.

"Nothing, apart from the fact that the idiot has stolen my sister."

"Why get so worked up about it?" Ino asked.

"Ino! You are such a blonde! Have you forgotten that Sasuke and Neji hate each other?" Sakura said.

"Ugh! Why are the two of them sitting together?!" Kiba shouted gritting is teeth.

"Huh? why are you – Oh! I get it…..you're jealous!" Naruto said in realization.

"No I am not!" Kiba shouted back knowing he had given away the obvious.

"Ha! Ha! Dog boy has a crush on the new girl!" Chouji said, half laughing.

"No I do not!" Kiba shouted again.

Mean while, at Sasuke and Hinata's table, Itachi comes out of the blue with Sasori and Deidara.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked his brother in an unpleasant way.

"What? I'm not allowed to be here?" Itachi replied coolly.

Sibling rivalry between Itachi and Sasuke, as if that's not stating the obvious…

"Uh…sasuke…who is – are they?" Hinata asked.

"I'm Sasuke's brother, Itachi. The blonde is Deidara and the red – head is Sasori." Itachi introduced.

"Oh…okay. Not to be rude, but your friend Deidara looks a little like a friend of mine." Hinata said.

"Yeah, come to think of it, he does look like Ino." Sasuke agreed.

"WHAT?!" both Ino and Deidara shouted in unison.

Sakura started to giggle at this.

Ino got up and walked up to Deidara and examined him closely. Deidara did the same.

Then, at the same time, both blurted out, "Is that what I would look like if I was the opposite gender? Eww….."

Sakura and Naruto walked up to join in. Sakura just laughed a bit at the situation.

"What's so funny bill-board brow?" Ino asked.

"What did you call me?!" Sakura was annoyed now.

"Let it go…" Naruto said trying to calm Sakura down.

A/N : OK!! Chapter 2 Complete!!!

Review please….

Up Next: After Lunch


	4. After Lunch Break

After lunch break, everyone went to their next class, which was Science.

Their teacher was Mr. Kakashi Hatake. He was the substitute for the day. Their actual Science teacher had called in sick for the day.

Everyone was minding their own business.

There was a group of 4 girls in one corner of the class and Naruto couldn't help but to overhear what they were saying.

Naruto walked over to their group.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation…were you saying something about a substitute teacher for the day…?"

"Listen loser", one of the girls said in a cheeky tone. "You do know it's rude to ease drop, don't you?"

"Listen chick, I said I _overheard_. I wasn't ease dropping", Naruto replied in a tone that showed he didn't care about the girl's remark.

"Humph!" With that said all 4 girls tossed their heads and went back to talking to each other, clearly ignoring Uzumaki.

Naruto went and took the black board eraser from the teacher's desk and now had a very broad grin on his face.

"Naruto! What are you up to now?!" Sakura scolded.

"I'm just having a little fun", Naruto said, setting the black board eraser on top of the door so that it would fall when the teacher walked in.

"Hopeless…" Sakura muttered under her breath with a sigh.

Uh-Oh…

There came in Mr. Hatake and …

…

Yes people!! You guessed it! The black board eraser fell right on his head!!

…

Everyone burst out laughing, even Sakura was giggling…

But Naruto was laughing the most…

With a sigh, and then a smile, Mr. Hatake said, "Don't worry. Class clowns are usually the weakest links. Lowest scores. Losers."

Now, Naruto had stopped laughing. He wasn't happy with the remarks that he had gotten.

"What did you call me?" he asked the teacher, clearly annoyed.

"It appears you didn't quite hear me properly. I said that class clowns are usually the weakest links. Lowest scores. _Losers_."

"I'm no loser!" Naruto shouted back!

"Then prove it to me, by passing on your next assignment", Mr. Hatake said calmly.

He divided everyone into groups of three;

Hinata, Kiba and Shino; Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke; Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji; Neji, Lee and Tenten; and so on….

"Cha! In your face Ino-Pig I get to be with Sasuke!" Sakura thought.

"Yeah! Score! I get to be with Hinata!" Kiba thought.

"Oh yeah…Sakura's mine now…I just need to get her away from that idiot, Sasuke", Naruto thought.

"Damn you, bill-board brow!! You get to be with _my _Sasuke and _I_ have to be with these lame idiots?!" Ino thought.

All the thoughts were about competition…except Sasuke's…

"Why do I get the feeling I wanted to be with Hinata…?"

A/N : Yay! I finished chapter 3!!

Review please….

(Sorry I took so long for this…I was kinda busy with other things)

Up Next: After School


	5. After School

After school, as promised, Hinata waited for Sasuke by the school gate.

Sasuke came by saying, "Sorry I took so long."

"It's okay" said Hinata.

"So…Hinata…where do you wanna go?" Sasuke asked her.

Once again…Out of the blue…Itachi came.

"Hey Sasuke…Hey Sasuke's _G.F._" Itachi said, stressing on the 'G.F.' part.

Both Sasuke and Hinata began to blush.

"Well of course she's not my girlfriend1 I mean, why would I-" Sasuke paused…he just realized how rashly he was talking…He was still blushing though.

"Smooth…real smooth…" Itachi said coolly and sarcastically.

"Hinata…I didn't mean…" Sasuke was unable to form words.

"It's okay…I know…" Hinata said, quite reassuringly.

"So…can I join you two or is this a date?" Itachi teased.

Sasuke just glared at Itachi.

"Okay! Fine! Jeez…You don't have to be like that…"

Sasuke turned back to Hinata and asked her if it was okay to let Itachi tag along.

"Sure! I'm Okay with it!" She said.

With that…The three of them were off to the Uchiha household.

"Mom! I'm home!" Sasuke said.

"Oh! Hi honey—do we have a guest? What a lovely girl!" Sasuke's mother said.

Sasuke's mother was very beautiful and elegant. She was the loving and caring type. Her name was Mikoto.

"Oh! Hi! It's n-nice to meet you ma'am. And thank you. You are very beautiful yourself!" Hinata said, a blush covering her face. She got nervous at times like these.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I see you've met my boys Sasuke and Itachi. What's your name?" Mikoto said with a smile.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm new in the class, so Sasuke offered to hang out with me after school so that we could get to know each other"

Hinata said with a smile and the slight blush still covering her face.

"Oh, yeah! Hinata, did you tell Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I told him. Mother should be okay with the idea too. I'm sure she wouldn't mind" Hinata said reassuringly.

So, Hinata stayed in the Uchiha Household till it was 7:00 pm.

It started to rain, so Sasuke offered to drop Hinata home.

After they reached Hinata's house, Hinata said, "visit my place sometime, okay?" She was hugging Sasuke.

"Sure" He said, smiling, and hugging her back.

They waved hands goodbye, and Sasuke was on his way.

But Hinata didn't seem to notice the slight blush that covered Sasuke's face.

A/N: YAY!!! Chapter 4 complete!

Sorry I took so long…. XP

Oh well…

Coming up next: Special Feelings


	6. Special Feelings

A/N: I guess the title of the Chapter explains that the good bit starts here, huh?

To the story…

The next day in class, Sasuke asked Hinata if he could come to her house sometime next week.

Hinata agreed.

Sakura thought that Hinata might've been falling in love with Sasuke, but wasn't sure. She didn't want to believe it.

Ino was sure that they were though, and so was Kiba.

They had their usual schedule for the day.

First they had Math, with Miss Kurenai Yuhi.

No one really liked math in the first place. The only reason some of the _boys_ in the class paid any attention to her was because she was really good looking.

They would stare at her to no end.

Next they had History with Mr. Umino, as usual, no one, except the brainiacs, paid attention.

And then…came the scariest class of them all…English…

No…it wasn't the subject, but the teacher that was scary.

Their teacher was not what you would call friendly…Her name was Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto was really nervous. All the other students were too. They kept on talking about their English teacher.

"She can't be that bad…c-can she…?" Hinata thought nervously.

And as usual, Anko made her flashy but frightening entrance by bursting open the doors.

"Okay maggots! Listen up! You guys have a test today! Anyone who scores less than 50 percent fails!" Anko said…I mean…shouted.

Just then, she noticed Hinata, and since she was new, she got excused.

So the test began – Translate chapter 3 of their text book, (which was 4 pages long), in 45 minutes.

The results;

10 of the 30 students in the class passed.

"Now you know how scary she is…" Naruto said, looking at Hinata.

"Yes. But, you don't give up easily, do you? Keep on trying! That's what I do as well!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Huh? Thanks." Naruto said.

They kept smiling at each other.

"Hinata is really sweet…" Naruto thought.

It was lunch break after that.

And after lunch break they had their usual schedule again.

Then when the last class of the day came, Science, they all gathered with their groups.

Sakura kept clinging on to Sasuke. And Sasuke was getting quite annoyed. And Naruto was too.

They started on their projects. Each one of them working as hard as the other, and some of them fooling around.

Soon after they finished, and it was the end of school, Sakura asked Sasuke if he could walk home with her.

Sasuke said that he couldn't because he had some work to do at home.

Sakura was disappointed.

When Sasuke reached home, he skipped lunch and went to lie down.

He was thinking of what happened at school between Hinata and him.

During lunch break…Hinata and Sasuke went to the top of the school building instead of the cafeteria.

That's when it happened…

Hinata suddenly tripped, and fell on top of Sasuke…and they nearly…

…yeah…you get the idea…

Both Hinata and Sasuke felt awkward…and didn't say anything after that.

She got off of him and neatly dusted her self and settled up.

Then they both ate in an awkward silence.

Sasuke was in his own world, thinking about Hinata.

He even got the feeling that he might be falling for her.

Back at Hinata's place, Hinata did the same thing. She skipped lunch and went to lie down. She was thinking about the same thing that Sasuke was thinking about.

Neji asked her if anything was wrong, but she just shook her head and remained silent.

He knew something was bothering her. He just knew it…

A/N: Chapter 5 is complete!

My story will be coming to an end soon…

But not to worry…it's getting even more exciting in the next few chapters…

Coming up next: The Date


	7. The Date

It had been a week since the _incident_ and Hinata and Sasuke had forgotten all about it.

He remembered that he told Hinata he'd come and hang out at her place, so he got ready, told his mom, who also teased him, and left.

He arrived at Hinata's place.

'Knock, knock'

Hinata opened the door.

"Sasuke!!" She said as she hugged him. Neji was also at the door and wasn't happy that Sasuke was at their place.

Sasuke frowned at Neji as well.

"C'mon in Sasuke" Hinata said, finally letting go of him.

"Sasuke, meet my family, and everyone, this is Sasuke, my best friend in school!" Hinata introduced with a big smile.

Well….they hung out at Hinata's place for most of the time, then Hinata and Sasuke went out on their own.

A typical _(friendly)_ date…

They were going to a few shops here and there, went to the park and then kept walking wherever their feet took them.

While on their little _'date'_, they bump into Sakura.

Uh-Oh….

"….."

No one said a word.

Sakura was a bit heart broken

Hinata was feeling awkward…

And Sasuke didn't know what to do or say.

….

"Sakura! D-don't get the wrong idea…after a-all…we only j-just met!" Hinata tried to explain.

"O-Oh! I wasn't thinking anything like that…don't worry." Sakura faked a smile.

"Well, I gotta go. See you in school" Sakura said as she ran off.

"OK!" Hinata said as she waved to her.

"No way…There's just no way that could happen…could it…?

No! what am I thinking! That would…never…happen…" Sakura trailed off in her head. She knew she was lying to herself.

A/N: Chapter 6 is complete!

Good enough? No? I guess I'll just have to try harder.

I know. This was the shortest chapter. I'm getting a writer's block. LOL

I'll be OK. It's not that bad. XD

Coming up next: Big Trouble!


	8. Big Trouble!

On Monday, when school was on, Sakura and Sasuke were a bit earlier than the rest. They were the only ones in the class.

Sakura was still a bit troubled about seeing Sasuke and Hinata together.

She let out a quiet sigh at the though. But not quiet enough for Sasuke _not _to notice it.

He walked up to her and asked her what was wrong.

She couldn't help but blush slightly at that.

She opened her mouth to tell him it was nothing, but no sound came out. She was having second thoughts.

'_Should I ask him?'_

Sakura closed her mouth again, looking down. Sasuke just stared at her.

"Sakura? Are y-" he began, but was cut off when she pinkette asked him a question that made his blood run cold.

"Sasuke, do you love her?"  
"What? Wh-who?"

"Don't hide it, Sasuke. I know you do! I've seen the way you look at her, how you talk to her…all of it…"

"Sakura…"

"Just say it! You love her don't you?!"

"I…I do…but, what does it have to do with you and why are you crying?"

"Everything! Now I know that I'll never be able to be with you!" Sakura said, the tears streaking her face.

Sasuke pulled her into a friendly embrace telling her that maybe se wouldn't be able to be with him.

Heck! He didn't even feel _that_ way for her.

But, maybe he could help her, because he was having some trouble dealing with these feelings and couldn't get them out.

…

Just then, they heard a gasp.

Uh-Oh…

It was Hinata!

She saw them hugging and got the wrong idea.

"No Hinata! It's not -" Sasuke got cut off when Hinata started to speak.

"Hey, its okay." Hinata said with a not-very-convincing smile. And if you looked closely, you could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

A week had passed, and already there were rumors that Sasuke and Sakura were dating.

Ino and Naruto were really annoyed.

Even though the _'so-called couple' _insisted that they weren't going out. No one believed them.

One evening, Itachi walked into Sasuke's room.

"Who gave you the permission to come in here?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Me. I came in here to talk about that pinkette. Sakura?" Itachi replied.

"It's not true! We aren't going out! I swear!"

"I know that! Calm down. I mean, I know you like that girl…Hinata, was it?" Itachi said.

"But…How did you..?" Sasuke trailed off.

"Uh..I think its pretty obvious. I've seen the way you look at her, how you talk to her…all of it…"

'_That's the same thing Sakura said. Am I really that obvious?'_ Sasuke thought.

"By the look on your face, I think I know your question, and the answer is 'yes'." Itachi said.

"You people like to read me like an open book, don't you?"

"Hey, you're the book who chose to keep itself open" Itachi said coolly, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah…about your problem…there's only one thing to do: confess in front of the whole school" Itachi said, like it was the most ordinary thing to do.

"What?! Are you freakin' nuts?!"

Itachi did nothing more than smirk and leave the room.

A/N: WOOT! Chapter 7 is complete!

LoL….poor Sasuke got cut off a LOT.

OK…There's only one more chapter after this.

Alas! My story is coming to a close.

Well…hope you liked this one.

Coming up next: The Final Chapter: The Confession!


	9. The Confession

The next day in school, Sasuke actually considered taking Itach's advice.

'_No way! In front of he whole school?! I must be crazy!'_

When lunch break came, Sasuke bumped into Hinata. She just looked down and tried to walk past him, but failed as he caught hold of her wrist.

She squeaked at the tight grip he had on her, but he didn't let her go. He put his lunch down on a table that was next to them and out hers down too.

Then, he began to speak.

"Listen Hinata. No. In fact, all of you listen" he said raising his voice a bit.

At this point, Sasuke began to blush. He swallowed hard and then continued.

"Sakura and me are not going out. I don't love her, because….because there's someone else. And…Hinata, that's you…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Sasuke…I-I.." Hinata couldn't speak, and was red like a tomato. Everyone was quiet.

After a sigh, Sasuke continued again.

"I know it's weird and all, but I really like you Hinata." He said. He was about to let go of her hand and make a run for it, but was stopped when she pulled him closer, into a tight and loving embrace.

"I don't think it's weird at all. Sasuke, I like you too."

The whole cafeteria resounded with claps and whistles, as the young couple stood there embracing each other.

Naruto was just happy that he didn't lose Sakura to Sasuke. And Ino actually smiled.

Behind a pillar, Sakura went to see Itachi.

"Well, he took your advice, Sakura." Itachi said smirking.

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled.

"Just one thing…" Deidara interrupted. "Why didn't Sakura give him the advice directly?"

"Because if she did, she'd have to find a spot for Sasuke and herself to be alone, thus making bad matters worse. Really Deidara, you ask the silliest questions." Sasori answered.

Sakura just giggled at this.

And so they stood, there watching the couple together and the commotion out there as well.

A/N: And that's it for the final chapter.

Hope you like the story through.

Please read the authors note on the next page.

Thanks. :)

Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Author's Note 2

**A/N :** So…That's the end of that…But I'm planning to write a sequel to this story. A NaruSaku one!!

YAY!! XD

You won't believe how I got inspired to write this SasuHina fanfic…I was looking at some SasuHina pictures … then I came across one with the caption "Love at first Sight…" and then

Bam!

The fanfic just comes to my mind!

LOL

And yes…I know….This fanfic had a crazy ending…but I cant help it…it's the only thing that came to my mind…I told you…I was 12 when I wrote this…what else could a 12 year old think of for an ending when she was dying to end it…?

Mark my words…I _might _write a sequel…I'm not sure if I will…but if you guys want me to, I'm sure I will.

Peace, Love 'n' Luck

Signed

Yuri


End file.
